


Sugar Free

by ring_my_bell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Richard was confused about life, about emotions, about relationships, about Gavin Reed.He needed to ask his partner about those strange feelings in his chest, as illogical as that statement was.





	Sugar Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is unbetaed because why not and also just some fluffy 900gavin for my soul, I like the name Richard the best for RK900  
> idk if this is ooc or even if it CAN be OOC since rk900 had 2 minutes of speechless screentime and Gavin is Gavin you know

Gavin looked at the road while driving. Raindrops poured on the car making that relaxing rain orchestra he actually enjoyed. He was silent. RK900, or Richard, also stayed silent. It’s been 2 weeks since Fowler assigned the android as his new partner. Of course, being Gavin and all, he was displeased and the moment he heard the words ‘new’ ‘partner’ and ‘yours’ escape his boss’ lips he threw a punch on the android with thinking. Of course it was ineffective and it actually hurt his knuckles a bit. Although the negative response at first, his weeks with Richard weren’t as displeasing as he had hoped they would be.

 

Even though he looked just like Connor he was nothing like his brother or predecessor or whatever they were. He was very quiet but curious and innocent, it gave him almost a cute personality that he tried to deny he found adorable. He followed his orders without question and was efficient, after a while he stopped throwing insults to the poor droid. He wouldn’t call this ‘friendly terms’ but he stopped being annoyed by his presence.

 

Richard was new to deviancy, being rescued by Connor he was activated as a deviant already, he was lost. He didn’t know what to do, so Connor had suggested he’d be a great new asset to the DPD, to give him an objective while he tried to figure out his new life. He was confused, he didn’t understand feelings, but one thing he was sure was that Gavin was his top priority in their partnerships, he did his best to please him, check up on his health, bring him the coffee he so much enjoyed and many other things. Gavin was everything that mattered right now, the only thing.

 

Richard looked at Gavin’s face, he had circles under his eyes, today’s work was definitely a toll on him and it showed. Looking at him made his systems weird, he didn’t know why, but the detective’s presence was enough for his systems to not function in the way they should, his body reacting strangely, were these the ‘butterflies in the stomach’ that humans claimed they felt? He was unsure. Was this an emulation of the feeling of ‘liking’ someone? He had to ask. 

 

“Detective Reed?” Richard said with his robotic tone.

 

“What?” He answered, slightly annoyed due to his exhaustion.

 

“How do you know you ‘like’ someone? As in the romantic definition of the word like” the android spoke. Gavin sighed, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now. He just wanted to get home.

 

“I don’t know, when all you do is think about that one person? And how you want them to be by your side always and how thinking of harm coming their way hurts you.” He glanced at Richard while keeping his eyes on the road. “Why you ask?”

 

“I… have watched my predecessor with his own partner, Lieutenant Anderson. Whenever we get to interact, Connor seems so eager and happy to talk about him and he seems happy everytime he is with him.” Gavin chuckled at Richard’s words.

“Well yeah, they fuckin’ “ Gavin said with his snarky tone, Anderson hated androids so much and now he was with one, life really is full of surprises. “What do they have to do with your question though? You jealous? You also like Hank? The Connor models got a daddy kink or something?”

 

“No I do not feel any romantic attachment to the lieutenant, I was merely stating that his relationship with my predecessor intrigued me. Since I am probably starting to feel the same things as he does” Cold and calculous as always, Gavin thought.

 

“Well Tin Can, if you do have a crush you have to stop taking it so logically, you’re a deviant now. Just feel it. What does your heart say?” He stopped the car as the traffic lights turned red. He looked at Richard, his LED’s yellow light reflected on the window.

 

“My heart... “ Richard tried to just feel and not think Images of Gavin popping in his head, how he likes his coffee without sugar, the way he just slept while working one day and Richard disposed of his jacket to cover his partner. All those things made that ‘butterflies on the stomach’ feeling return. Gavin was the answer for him. He enjoyed Gavin’s presence, he  _ liked _ Gavin. “I just… see you.” Richard’s LED turned blue as he looked at Gavin. 

 

Gavin raised a brow and started the car again. “What?”

 

“I see you in my thoughts, Detective, your presence makes me feel pleased. I care for you Detective.” Richard sounded different this time, he said that with a hint of emotion he never had before. His eyes looked different, that icy blue seemed to have become more vivid. More alive with that realisation.

 

Gavin gaped his mouth. He didn’t know how to react, not only he ended up partnered with an android, the damn thing now has a crush on him and him be damned he liked the tin can too. He pushed everyone away, he tried pushing Richard away. But he wasn’t able too. What the fuck he thought.

 

“Let’s… get home, so we can sort this out ok?” He puffed his cheeks and let out a long sigh. He wanted to avoid this, but Richard looked at him like a lost puppy. He couldn’t. Something was making him not want to tell him to fuck off like always. Damn his heart. Damn these Connor models being so fucking cute and likeable. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

 

He stopped his car in front of the complex he lived. “C’mon let’s go” He told Richard as he left the car on the pouring rain. They climbed up the stairs without saying a word. Richard noticed Gavin’s body temperature got up, indicating nervousness and anxiety. But didn’t comment on it as Gavin said he hated whenever he got analyzed by him and his ‘puppy brother’ as he called Connor. The detective fumbled around his jacket for the keys, he was visibly shaking. He frowned and thought ‘look at me shaking like a high school girl, get your shit together.’

 

They got in Gavin’s apartment. 3 days after he was partnered with Richard he allowed him to stay in his place. He told Richard ‘He didn’t want to look like a dick to Fowler leaving him alone at the station and he wasn’t going to allow him to third wheel Hank and Connor on their house.’

 

Richard sat down on the small sofa as Gavin went to take a bath. That gave Richard a moment to think. He liked the detective. He got that right. But what was going to happen now that he told Gavin about that? Would their relationship change in any way? He felt uncomfortable with all these negative outcomes. Was this human anxiety? His LED flashed yellow and illuminated the dim lit room.

 

He heard the shower noise stop. Gavin dried himself and changed into comfortable clothes. He sat down beside Richard. He looked at him sitting so inhumanly, back straight up, feet planted on the ground and hands folded in his lap. But he was looking down. Lost in thought.

 

“So Tin Can… You like me huh?” He rested his head on his hand, leaning on the sofa. Trying to not look at Richard. He gulped.

 

“Positive. My system failures and glitches are emulating the human emotion of romantic attachment.” He turned to Gavin and tried a faint smile. “But that’s a bit too robotic isn’t it? So… I think I do, detective. Your presence is reassuring.”

 

“Oh boy…” He wanted so bad to just tell him to leave, but his heart was speaking a lot louder than his mind. “Look… _ Richard _ ” Richard’s eyes widened. It was the first time Gavin said his name. He felt those imaginary butterflies on his system again. “It’s good. It’s good to like someone, gives you a reason to live and wake up everyday, not that you need to sleep or wake up but you get the idea.” He met Richard’s eyes, he looked eager, craving. He looked human. “But are you sure you want to feel that for someone like me? You really shouldn’t. There are better guys and girls than me you know.” He scratched his neck. Gavin felt like he didn’t deserve Richard after being such a dick to him, but he also felt he was undeserving of anyone’s affection really. That’s why he has no friends or a boyfriend or contact with his family anymore. 

 

Richard blinked and his LED turned yellow again, he was trying to think on the best answers. But was also confused to why Gavin was being so down on himself. “I… think you’re great, Detective.”

 

Gavin looked at him surprised. “What”

 

“I’m not lying, you are competent on your job, although you were abrasive and offensive when we met you have showed kindness, you have been patient with all my questions and… I think you look great for a human male of your age.” He smiled.

 

“I’m not that old, dipshit” He blushed a bit. “But… thanks.” He smiled sheepishly, a rare occurrence that made Richard perk up, and giggled a bit. “Would you look at that.”

“Look at what Detective?” He inched a bit closer.

 

“I hated androids, now I got myself attached to one.” He locked eyes with Richard. “Anderson is going to pay for this.”

 

“Does that mean you reciprocate?” The blue in richard eye’s growing more vivid by the second.

 

“What do you think it means, Tin Can?” the detective said sarcastically.

 

Richard smiled, but not in a fake and programmed way, he smiled naturally. He started to laugh, his body loosening up, his eyes crinkling and blue blood going up to his cheeks, creating a natural blush. He felt human, for the first time. “I… I’m so happy, I can’t understand my body reactions to this… but it feels good.” He smiled cheek to cheek. 

 

Why is he so cute, Gavin thought. Damn droid would be the death of him.

 

Richard inched closer, so close he felt Gavin’s breath on his face. “Can I kiss you, detective? I’ve seen Connor and Lieutenant Anderson do this, it is a sign of reciprocal affection isn’t it?”

 

Gavin clicked his tongue “Do it already, smartass.” 

 

Richard had no idea what he was doing, he close his eyes and cupped Gavin’s face and locked lips with him. It was weird, cold but sincere. Gavin was surprised by the softness of his partner’s lips. Damn Elijah, why did he have to make them so human like? They broke apart after a while. Gavin catching his breath. “You really need to learn a thing or two about kissing, Tin Can.”

 

“I’ll be happy to be taught by you, Detective Reed.” He smiled again. Gavin a bit in shock with his statement.

 

“Just call me Gavin, ok Richard? Drop the formalities.”

 

“As you wish detec-- Gavin.” 

 

Gavin took Richard’s hands and locked fingers with him. He then laid his head on his shoulders. 

 

“So does this mean we have started a relationship?” Richard said looking at their intertwined fingers.

 

“If you want to.” Gavin yawned and got up.

 

“Let’s go to bed ok?” He led Richard to his bedroom.

 

“But Gavin… I don’t need to sleep.”

“Well but I need and I want my boyfriend with me.” Richard smiled at the word.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Richard changed into spare clothes Gavin lend him and both of them laid down, Gavin cuddled with Richard, scared he’d go away. Scared this was a dream. "This is real right?"

 

“I’ll be here as long as you want me to, Gavin. Don’t worry.” Richard said that while stroking Gavin's hair.

 

In about 15 minutes Gavin was sound asleep. Richard didn’t need to sleep. But he felt nice cuddled up with his partner.

 

He decided to go on standby for 8 hours and made a list of to do things after waking up.

 

>Make Detective’s Reed Coffee

>Stay by Detective’s Reed side, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated as always! Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
